Stop
by YourEyes1012
Summary: Henry wants...Henry needs Natalie to stop hurting herself. One-Shot, please read and review!


Stop

**New Text Message From: Natalie**

**2/18/08 3:45 a.m. **

**Henre 3wo pleaseoe pick3 me i3wenm up**

Henry sighed when he finally decoded her message. He climbed out of bed and texted her back.

**Where are you?**

Henry slipped into a pair of jeans and a dirty t-shirt and quickly smoothed his hair with his hands and checked what she had replied with…

**Ther3 clib near023 kmjdnn the iw3e ice creamm23oe stor**

Henry thought for a moment about where she was talking about. Right, downtown, on main street "Prowlers" – right next to TCBY. Henry grabbed his keys and tip-toed downstairs and out to his car, which he started and drove off to the club.

Henry snuck in while the bouncer was dragging some drunk guy out. He stepped into the flashing lights and loud music, and bouncing floors and moved past people. He slipped in between couples dancing provocatively, and ignored girls (MUCH older girls) who gave him seductive looks.

He looked around, praying he would find Natalie. And he did. She was in the middle of the dance floor, dancing – well more like falling against- some sketchy older guy. He had his hands on her hips, and his hands drifted up and down all over her body while she swayed back and forth. Henry could see in her eyes that she had taken way too many pills, and saw she had a cup in her hand, which the guy she was dancing with took. He got close to Natalie and whispered to her. She nodded – and he left to get her another drink.

Henry quickly walked across the dance floor and grabbed Natalie's wrist.

"You came." She mumbled.

"Of course I did – let's go."

"Mmmm…don't you want to stay and dance for a while?" Natalie asked breathlessly.

"No." Henry pulled her away, and outside, and helped her into the car.

Henry gazed at her as he drove. What the hell had happened to her? She used to be so level headed, and smart, and responsible. And now she was the totally opposite – and it was primarily his fault.

"How much did you drink tonight?" Henry asked.

"Too much." Natalie murmured, Henry was glad that she could at least recognize that.

"Yeah." He whispered.

"So much..that I was throwing up…when I texted you. In the bathroom and then I walked out and that guy asked me to dance and…." Natalie stuttered as she told her story.

"And why'd you say yes? He looked dangerous Nat." Natalie laughed.

"Everyone's dangerous to you Mr. Overprotective." She teased, slurring.

"Well you asked Mr. Overprotective to come get you tonight, so…" Henry shot back, slightly angered. Natalie slept the rest of the way back to her house. Henry pulled into her driveway, and got out, and helped her out the other side. Natalie was completely leaning on him as they walked to the door and Henry held her up, and then carried her up to her room. He laid her on the bed, and took her shoes off, and tucked her under the covers. She was still half awake. Henry kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight." He said, to no response, as he left.

Henry returned home that night…morning to his Mom, standing with her arms crossed in the kitchen.

"Where the hell were you?" she demanded.

"Natalie." Was all Henry could manage to mutter, he was so tired. His Mom sighed.

"Henry, this needs to end. It's nice that you're helping her, but this is getting out of hand. She's a bad influence on you." Henry chuckled in his head, his Mom was still in denial about him and pot. Or of what used to be him and pot – now he was so concerned about Natalie all the time that he worried that if he was high he wouldn't be capable of doing things like he had done tonight. So he had dropped it.

"She's not, she's just stressed." Henry said quoting his girlfriend.

"Well this isn't a safe way to take out stress – and you're not allowed to leave this house after 11 – do you understand?" Henry took a deep breath and said.

"Alright."

"Good, now let's go to sleep."

At school the next day, Natalie came in during 2nd period – she was almost always late nowadays. Henry approached her at her locker - she looked like a zombie.

"Hey." He said gently.

"Hey." Was all Natalie said back.

"Are you feeling better?" Henry asked.

"Yes." Natalie pulled some books from her bag to her locker.

"That's good." Henry muttered. Natalie basically ignored him.

And Henry realized something. Their relationship was completely unfair. He was at her beck and call 24/7, cared about her, helped her, did everything a boyfriend should do and more. And all he ever got from her when she was sober was one word responses. And when she was drunk…it didn't even count as being with her because she wasn't _being her. _Henry loved her, but sometimes he wasn't even sure if Natalie liked him – at all, the way she acted and treated him sometimes. He understood she was going through a hard time – but did he really deserve this? Natalie shut her locker and stood awkwardly, because Henry was still standing there.

"Can we talk, later?" He asked, seriously.

"I guess."

"I'll come over after school, that okay?"

"Yeah." Henry leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you." He whispered, hopefully.

"See you later." Natalie said, quickly walking in the opposite direction.

…..

Henry rang the Goodman's doorbell and Natalie answered the door, and they silently went upstairs.

"Do you get the biology work sheet?" Natalie asked but Henry cut her off

"I didn't do it yet. We need to talk."

"Okay." Natalie said, both of them sitting down on the bed.

"Look, I'm just going to come out and ask. Do you want to be with me?" Henry asked. Natalie gave him a confused look. "Do you want to be dating me?"

"Yes." Natalie said. Henry quickly replied

"Well it sure doesn't seem like it. Everytime I'm with you, you show absolutely no want, or desire to be with me. Sometimes, in fact I think that you hate me." "I don't." "The only time we talk is when you're drunk. Natalie, our whole relationship is completely unfair. You resist me like the plague. And you know-or you should know that you have no reason to be afraid of talking to me about anything, or telling me something…so I don't understand why I keep getting denied." Natalie looked at him, trying to think of what to say.

"I can't do this anymore. Come pick you up at 3 in the morning. I can't worry about you the way that I do everynight. When you text me I get scared that you're in such bad condition that you can't even spell words properly. And when you don't text me I'm scared to death that you're unconscious…or worse. I can't give you my whole life and get nothing in return. And most importantly I can't watch you hurt yourself like this anymore. You're killing yourself Natalie."

Natalie had a blank expression on as he spoke. Her eyes met his soft, caring eyes and she whispered.

"I….I..it's..uh.." She stuttered.

"You need to stop." Henry said gently, pushing a piece of hair out of her face.

"I need you to stop. The drugs, the drinking, the clubbing. Because I can't do it anymore."

"But…" Natalie was starting to get frustrated. "It's not fair! I'm going through hell right now! How else am I supposed to get away from it!" She cried. Henry took her hands.

"Me! I'm here for you. Is that not good enough?" He asked. Natalie began to cry, and leaned on Henry's shoulder.

"It's just so hard." She cried.

"I know." Henry said, putting his arm around her. "I know it is. But the drugs and drinking are only making it worse. You are the most incredible girl I've ever met, and the strongest. And you could have the brightest future – don't give all that up." Natalie pulled herself off of Henry, and held his hand. "So you will?" Henry asked. "Stop?" Natalie took a deep breath.

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Touch pinkies…" Henry teased, grinning and holding out his pinky. Natalie giggled

"It's called a pinky swear you loser…"

"Well in that case. Lip swear."

"What the hell is…." Henry's lips met Natalie's slowly, and gently. Natalie giggled and pulled away.

"I get it." She said. Henry chuckled, and softly kissed her again, putting his hand on the back of her head and pulling her closer. "Henry?" Natalie whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

**Reviews, please **


End file.
